Who's there?
by PrInCesS2902
Summary: it was a stormy night. Miyu is all alone. Suddenly she saw a glimpse of figure. Ghost? read to find out!


WHO'S THERE

**WHO'S THERE?**

_**I dedicated this story to my new friend, ahvs.**_

_**This story was inspired by her.**_

_**Honestly, I don't like ghost or anything spooky… So, writing stories like this is my advantage.**_

_**Enjoy!!**_

I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!'s story, but this story is mine!! Hahaha (_**evil laugh**_)

**XoxoxoX**

It was a damp night in Heiomachi's town. Inside a temple uphill the town, lives a girl that was watching television. The channel that she picked was quite a boring one, but that was the best out of the other channels. Then, her housemate came and joined her on the couch. He suddenly snatched the remote control and switched another channel. The one which she hates the most. The one which never failed to give her Goosebumps. The one which broadcasts the horror movies

"Hey, give me back. I was watching the TV first. You can't just switch it over while I was watching."

Kanata smirked, "Now I'm holding this. I you want it, try to take it from me. But I bet you can't. Hahaha."

Miyu stuck out his tongue to Kanata and decided to watch the program with him. It was quite okay for the first part until…

"Ahhh!!" Miyu screamed.

Kanata shocked with the sudden explosion at his side which sent him standing like a spring. Then he felt something warm clinging on his arm. It's Miyu. He stood still. After some moments, she opened her eyes and realized her unexpected behavior.

"Kanata wa baka!! Why did you switch to this channel? You already knew that I don't like ghost stuff. Well, I'm going to sleep now. Good night!"

Miyu stormed off from the living room with reddened face. Kanata smirked. He appreciated the warmth left on his arm.

**XoxoxoX**

Miyu woke up early today. She decided to surf the net before getting some breakfast. There were so many articles about ghost. She shut her computer down and tried to ignore the articles she saw earlier.

_-In school-_

"Ohaiyo Nanami-chan, Aya-chan. What both of you Are you both chatting about?" Miyu put her backpack on the chair and went closer to her friends.

"Ne miyu-chan. Did you know what day is today?" Aya asked.

"Hmm… let me think. If I'm not mistaken, today is Friday right?"

"That's right. But today is not an ordinary Friday, today is Friday 13th. The spookiest day on earth"

"But I don't see any difference from the other Fridays."

"You are wrong Miyu-chan. Friday 13th is when ghost go roaming around the city."

Miyu felt cold on her neck. "Don't say that Aya-chan. I'm sure nothing will happen today."

Aya and Nanami grinned. "You'll found out soon Miyu."

The classroom door slide open. Their teacher came in. They returned their seat and started their learning session.

**XoxoxoX**

Ring… Ring…

"Kanata!! Pick up the phone please, I'm bathing right now." Miyu shouted from the bathroom.

Ring… Ring…

"KANATA!!"

"Okay, okay. I'm going to answer the telephone"

"Moshi moshi. Saionji's residence here."

_-after some moments_

Miyu stepped out from the bathroom just after Kanata hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Santa. I'm going to meet him for a while. Maybe I'll be home a bit late because it will be stormy tonight. Make sure you don't go anywhere."

"Okay."

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. Be extra careful today. It's going to be a spooky day today. So don't do something that could piss the ghost off. Or else…"

"KANATA!! Don't scare me like that."

Kanata smirked. "It's true. I'll be going. Jaa"

Miyu only stared the closed door. The air around her felt so tense. She tried to calm herself down.

'_Maybe I'll go have dinner and do some homework until Kanata returns_'

_-10.30pm-_

'_Kanata is sure late. I hope he can home before the storm hits the town_.'

She slowly dragged her feet to the living room. She sat on the couch and turned the TV on. She started flipping through the channels to find a program that catches her interest. Suddenly a lightning struck down to earth. Miyu jolted. She turned off the TV and stayed still on the couch.

Kanata was home just before the second lightning comes to earth. All of sudden, the electricity was cut off. It was pitch black in the Saionji's temple.

Back to Miyu, the pitch black surrounding her really freak her out. She started to remember what Aya said in school this morning. She looked around wildly. Then, she spotted a glimpse of figure outside the house. It sure added extra fear in her heart. The figure looked like it wanted to get into the house. '_It's a ghost!!_' Not spotting anyone else in the room, she rushed out. Kanata crashed into her. He saw tears running down her smooth cheeks and a frightened look in her eyes.

"Kanata, help me!" Miyu sobbed.

Her arms slipped around Kanata's waist, enveloped him and soaked his shirt with tears. Shocked with her sudden hug, he can't help but felt sorry for her and plus his face turned to a tomato. Between the sobs, Miyu told him about what she saw earlier. Kanata quickly analyzed the situation. He told Miyu to stay there for a while because he wanted to get torchlight and a bat. But Miyu refused to be alone. She felt so secure in Kanata's arm. So, he brought Miyu along.

After got the things needed they slowly walk around the house to find the figure Miyu told earlier. Then they caught a glimpse of figure in the kitchen as the lightning lights the house. Cautiously, with a bat in one of Kanata's arm, while Miyu holding a torchlight and Kanata's waist, they slowly approached the kitchen. They tiptoed closer to the figure. Miyu point the light to the figure.

'_Why do I feel so familiar with this thing?_' a thought struck Kanata's mind.

The figure turned around.

"OYAJI?!" both Kanata and Miyu gapped.

"Well, what we have over here? My son playing lovey-dovey with Miyu. Hahaha"

Kanata and Miyu blinked. They dropped they arms around each other. Suddenly they felt warm on their faces…

"Hahaha… Both of you should look into a mirror. Your faces look like fresh picked tomato right now."

-End-

_**Now, tell me what you think about my fic.**_

_**It doesn't turned out the way I want to be, but I think it's quite ok…**_

_**R&R please**_


End file.
